


Beautiful Crush

by Yookiwii



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookiwii/pseuds/Yookiwii
Summary: Kihyun is the new Korean boy, the only problem is that he's terrible at English.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary, boring day at her school. She had been so productive in the recent passing days, that she had barely noticed anything going on in her surroundings. She sat on the stool of her school's drum kit, while the sound of her flicking the pages of her practice book swiftly filled the silent air. The room was small, and you could hear the faint noise of a piano next door which lulled her sub-conscience to sleep. Slowly scanning the page and studying each individual note that danced along the bars, she came to a realisation. This wasn't in any way productive. How many times had she stared at the black ink on this specific page?

She launched herself from the small, black leather stool and placed herself in the wooden chair of the piano opposite. The feel of this chair was completely different, but because of its backrest, it allowed her to lean back and soothe her tense shoulders. Deciding to remain as productive as possible, she began playing the first half of the new song she was learning. Finishing the beginning half with a struggle, she leant back deeper into the chair and took a deep breath. The song was one of her favourites, it was titled 'Pinwheel' by one of her favourite kpop groups Seventeen. Playing the song herself gave her a sense of achievement and with it being such a spectacular composition, with such a peaceful melody, it allowed her to think, as well as relieve stress from her final year of school. Why did she believe it would be a good idea to take two BTEC's when she was extremely un-organised? Being creative involved excessive schedules; with performances and due dates left and right she was gasping for air, let alone free time.

This line of thought continued onto the new boy that had moved to her school at the beginning of the week, 4 days earlier. She wasn't totally sure, but she thinks he's in all of her classes. He was definitely in her art and music class. It was hard not to notice him in a class that only contained 11 students. He was Asian, and she wouldn't admit that he was cute, or hot for that fact- but he was. She really wanted to talk to him, but hadn't heard him speak one word. If someone isn't as open to making a conversation with her, she would find it hard to start one, so she didn't see the point in bothering.

This didn't stop her from staring at him from across the classroom during some of her classes though. Maybe that was creepy?

She shook the thought of the black haired male out of her head, as he was more than likely in a practice room down the corridor. She felt weird thinking about him in such a way when he was only a few metres away.

With the thought of him out of her head, she began to play the song again from the start. What she didn't know, was that the same black haired male she was previously thinking about walked past at just the right moment to hear her begin playing. He was on his way to grab a pen and paper from the main music room to write down the newly found lyrics he had thought of for his own composition on the piano. He wasn't expecting to get sidetracked by the sound of a song he recognised. It intrigued him, so he peaked through the window of the door to get a better look at whichever classmate was playing the pretty song. He wasn't expecting the class' drummer to be the one sitting in the seat tightly tucked under the piano, fingers lightly tracing the keys as she focused on the importance of her dynamics. In awe, he opened the door, walked into practice room 4 and closed it behind him quietly, leaning against the door. As the song came to an end he did what he usually did. Speak his mind. He let an 'It's beautiful' slip out of his mouth, not to mention in his mother tongue (which was Korean), so he definitely did not expect the girl to jump slightly and turn around smirking, replying with an English thank you.

"You understand Korean?" He questions in broken English, a shocked expression printed on his face.

She decided to put his misery to a halt, so began to converse with him in a language he could speak.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know you were Korean. You're not very fluent in English are you?" She asks, already knowing the obvious answer.

He brings his left hand to the back of his neck and begins rubbing it in embarrassment, "You could say that."

They both laugh. The sound filled the small room so perfectly, it gave them both butterflies.

"Well, you're screwed," She says, "Being in an English school and all."

He takes a seat next to her. "I only moved this Saturday and I'm not very confident in my English" He begins playing a simple tune on the piano.

She tries not to get distracted by the simple yet pretty tune as she continues the conversation, "Maybe I could help you? I'm more than likely the only person in this school that actually understands you so.."

"I literally don't understand half of what the teachers say, that's why I like music so much. I'm able to just go into a practice room and be myself without the worry of needing to attempt English" He chuckles at himself slightly. "I'll definitely think about taking up your offer, then maybe I'll actually be able to order my food at lunch."

At this the girl bursts out laughing, she felt sorry for the poor guy. He wasn't able to ask for the food he wanted in English so would just eat nothing for lunch.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Meet me outside the dining hall at lunch, I'll help you get your food. You can sit with me as well if you want, it'll give you someone to talk to."

The bell rings.

She takes her hand off of his shoulder, which she assumes was there a bit too long to consider 'just' friendly, but she wasn't really aware of her actions when she was talking to the cute Korean boy.

She had become aware of this during the second period when she was told to sit next to him and be his personal translator. It was art, so the lady wasn't talking for that long. Maybe around 10 minutes, however, in that time, she had managed to mispronounce at least 30 Korean words that had caused the pitch black haired boy to stifle a bunch of laughs in his hand. They laughed a lot that lesson, especially the moment when she had pretty much mispronounced her translation into an entire sexual innuendo. The boy was trying his absolute best to hold back the tears brimming at the rim of his eyes.

Let's not mention the number of times she tripped over table legs and chairs while he was watching her.

It was now currently 5 minutes to lunch and she was sitting in her tutor room, surrounded by her friends. She hadn't really been paying attention to them much, her eyes now trained to watch the clock, awaiting the bell that announced lunch time. It occurred to her that during the 3 periods she was glued to the Korean boy's side, they never actually told each other their names.

They just talked. A lot.

She just hoped that he would be there, waiting for her outside the dining hall. She didn't exactly have the greatest of memories, so she shouldn't expect everyone else too.

Ayusha, one of her friends, waved their hands in front of her face, waking her from her trance.

"Huh?" She said, totally oblivious to the silence of her friends that were just staring at her.

Another one of her friends spoke up, "Jennie, you okay? You're, like, dead."

A blinding grin makes it's way onto Jennie's face as she thinks of the reason why she's like this. "You'll see at lunch." Is all she says.

She didn't tell the boy that if he was going to sit with her, he would have to deal with her crazy friends- It just didn't occur to her at that moment in time.

The bell rings.

She runs out of that stupid tutor room faster than any of her friends could have said 'Frisky Skittles' and navigates her way down the, now crowded staircase, towards the dining hall.

At this point, she was crossing her fingers as she speed walked down the packed corridor, praying that he had remembered. I mean she wasn't desperate or anything, she just wanted to help him get some food. Definitely not the fact that she wanted to look at his perfectly moulded face again and the way his eyes squinted slightly when he laughed, creating delicate crescent shapes.

She halted in her tracks when she spotted the handsome black haired boy viewing the menu outside the dining hall. She begins walking again, this time at a normal pace, approaching him.

"Do you even understand what any of that means?" She asks stepping next to him and gesturing to the blue board that displayed lists of foods.

He smirks slightly, "No."

She giggles at his straightforward answer before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the main meal queue. He obliged willingly trailing behind their joint hands.

Standing in the line, Holly noticed her friends giving her strange and confused looks from the table they were seated at. She ignored the stares given to her, but then she realised she was still holding the boy's hand as they were waiting quietly in the line, occasionally shuffling forward as the queue shortened.

She looked down at their linked hands and decided that his hands felt warm and homely. She then looked back up at him, only to be met with his content gaze watching her. She quickly snatched her hands back from his grasp after realising that he was staring at her and immediately, she missed his warmth. With her hands now pressed against her side, she blushes out of embarrassment. A small hint of pink can also be seen lining the boy's cheeks.

As they got closer to the front of the unfortunately long queue, the choices of food could be seen, so Jennie decided to ask Kihyun the all-important question. In Korean of course, so he could understand.

"So what do you feel like eating?"

"I'll let you pick for me." He tells her as his eyes focus on the choices of food displayed under the display lights.

She orders for them both in English receiving a strange look from the dinner lady, as she probably expected the boy to be able to order for himself. They take their trays and Holly leads them towards her friends who were sitting on a table in the corner. They take a seat at the edge of the table sitting opposite each other, the boy sitting next to a brown haired girl with uncontrollable curls. The 6 friends sitting at the table staring at the two new arrivals expectantly. Jennie, who was taking her first bite from her chicken burger choked after she figured out why they were all watching them. They were probably wondering who the random black haired Asian guy was sitting in front of her. Problem was, he hadn't actually told her his name yet so she had no idea either.

This is awkward, she thought.

"Oh, guys. This is,"a cough "um.."

"My name's Kihyun." He tells them in understandable English, sending them a small smile. It was significantly different to the one Jennie received from him though, but she was unaware of that.

Jennie's friends then introduced themselves one by one, and after that long process was over, she explained to them how she had to stay with him and translate for him as he was unable to speak and understand English fluently. The muttering of 'ah's and oh's' were shared between the friendship group and afterwards everybody returned to their original conversations.

Kihyun took this as a great opportunity to spark up another conversation with her.

"I probably should've told you my name before you introduced me to your friends" He lets out a low chuckle at the awkwardness. "I got on with you so well, we kind of skipped our own introduction."

"Well, my name's Jennie just so you know." She informs him after swallowing her mouthful of food.

They exchange numbers sometime during the hour of lunch when they realised they had no more lessons together during the day. This was due to the fact that Kihyun didn't understand the way English people did maths, consequently, he was placed in the bottom set and with Jennie concentrating on her exams, she wasn't allowed to miss her lessons to translate for him. The fact that he could barely speak a word of English also meant he was put into a lower set for English Language and Literature.

Unfortunately for the two newly blooming friends, this would be the reason why they wouldn't see each other until after the weekend.

Or at least that's what they believed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday afternoon and Jennie had just finished caring for her horse. She was extremely tired due to the fact that the mare decided to roll in a muddy puddle the night before, which led to a large effort in grooming. Her grandad decided to stop off at the corner shop 5 minutes away from her house on the way home, therefore Jennie took this as a chance to get a drink and possibly a chocolate bar if she felt like it along with her grandad's newspapers.

As she stepped out the car, slamming the door shut, the freezing cold winter air caused her to tuck her chin further into her red jumper. She trotted to the entrance of the store hoping to get inside as quick as possible. It was a small corner shop, only really used by the local neighbourhood, therefore she wasn't surprised to find it empty other than the owner.

She scanned the shelves looking for any sandwiches or drinks that she may like. While she's doing this, she hears the bell of the door ringing behind her announcing the entrance of another person. That person clears their throat behind her. She swiftly turns around, after having the wits scared out of her. This causes her eyesight to go fuzzy and her head to start spinning, consequently, she stares at whoever is in front of her as she waits for her brain to chill and steady itself. When her eyesight finally cleared up, she was left staring up at the person she'd least expect. He was dressed in black jeans with rips at the knees and a matching white shirt. To stand the cold he was also wearing a black coat, slightly lighter than the text on his shirt, similar to the tone of his jeans. Kihyun was watching her carefully, a small smirk gracing his lips; his black strands of hair falling above his brown eyes. He definitely didn't expect to see her here while he got a drink on his break off of dance. He found it adorable how she was unable to hide her flustered reaction at his appearance.

"K-Kihyun what are you doing here?" She asks, in English, too nervous to remember that they normally converse in Korean.

Kihyun doesn't take much notice of the English part but answers the question none the less (In Korean). "Grabbing a drink." He reaches around Jennie slightly, chest pressing slightly against her shoulder as he grabs two Sports Lucozade. She feels the heat rising to her face at the small contact. She grabs one herself and follows him to the counter and even though he asks to pay for her, she refuses. They walk out the store together and before Jennie has the chance to get back into her grandad's car, Kihyun calls out to her, "I gave you my number for a reason Jennie. So you could text me." She nods shyly and gets into the car, being welcomed by her grandad's questioning looks.

\- - - - -

It was now Monday and both Jennie and Kihyun were making their own ways to school. What's funny, is that they only lived a 5-minute walk away from each other, but were oblivious to this.

Jennie had arrived a few minutes before Kihyun so she was sitting in the music hub with her friend Ayusha. Ayusha was a crazy romantic, therefore she was constantly interrogating the poor girl into telling her if she had a crush on the new Korean boy. The fact that Jennie was the only person Kihyun could talk to, which meant they were always talking, gave Ayusha the impression that something would spark between the two. Eventually, Jennie broke under the constant bugging and told her friend that she did find him hot and occasionally cute, but by no means did that mean she had a crush on him. In response, Ayusha gave Jennie a sadistic smile and nudged her lightly in the waist gesturing towards the stairs where said Korean boy was approaching.

When Kihyun reached the girls he crouched slightly next to Jennie so he was eye level with her before placing his right hand on her nearest shoulder to balance himself. He left his hand perched on her shoulder, "I told you to text meee" He complains in broken English, pouting slightly to act cute. This action obviously causes Ayusha to wiggle her eyebrows at Jennie, which makes her slightly more aware of the distance and physical contact between herself and Kihyun.

This lead to her turning red.

"Shut up Kihyun, let's just go practice for the concert, it's only in a couple days!" She tells him in Korean, sliding out of his grip and walking towards the music room. He follows behind her, giggling in a girly tone. Oh god, she thought, he's hyper.

The music lesson had almost finished, so Jennie was playing a few beats and fills on the drum kit to relax after her practice session. Then she realised something. She didn't even know what Kihyun was performing in the concert. She found herself leaving the drum room and heading to the room she saw Kihyun enter 30 minutes earlier. She wasn't surprised to find piles of sheet music piled neatly on top of a wooden grand piano. What she had observed from sitting next to Kihyun for the past week or so in lessons, is that he was incredibly organised. Jennie admired him for it- He always sorted and piled his lesson work at the start of every lesson, making sure it stayed that way for the entire hour they had to endure in class. He even started organising Jennie's work in one lesson until he noticed her glare, immediately stopping and laughing it off. Anyway, Kihyun wasn't in the room at that moment in time, so she, being nosy, decided to look through the sheet music she found. She was bewildered by the fact that it was all handwritten notes and lyrics.

"Does he write his own music...?" She mumbled to herself trying to get over the fact that the handsome boy she had become so attached to recently, was so undeniably talented.

Without Jennie noticing, Kihyun had walked into the room and froze behind her when he noticed what she had in her hands. If this was anybody else then saying he was pissed would be an understatement, but it was Jennie who had done it, so he was just pissed. What Jennie had also learnt in the past couple days is that, if you touch the stuff Kihyun had organised then he would get upset or angry, depending on how important the item was. He walks up to her and snatches the pile of sheets out of her hands leaving her looking up at him with shock written all over her face. It wasn't just the fact that she had touched his things without asking him that made him so angry, but the fact that his performance was meant to be a surprise as he had written a song about her and how thankful he was for her company and help. Jennie had only just started reading the first piece of paper though, so fortunately for him, nothing had been given away.

"S-sorry" She stutters, noticing his burning red ears that gave away the fact that he was either embarrassed or angry (Or a bit of both).

They were facing each other, a few inches apart, Jennie avoiding looking into his eyes while he stared directly at her with an intimidating gaze.

"Why did you look at my stuff without asking?" He interrogates stepping closer to her as she steps back towards the practice room wall. With one more step, her back pressed against the wall. Normally in a circumstance like this, she would feel cornered and insecure, but it was Kihyun.

She built up the courage to match his gaze and answer his question. "I wanted to get to know more about you, is that a problem? If you don't want people touching your 'precious' pieces of paper then you shouldn't leave them unattended to in a room. It's not like I got to read through any of them anyway."

Less than a second later, Kihyun has one of his hands pressed against the wall, pinning Jennie in whilst his other hand is trailing down her arm, tickling her skin and finally lacing their hands together. Their lips are centimetres away and the tension of their small argument clear in the heat of their mixed breaths. "If you want to get to know me, for god sake, just text me!" He exclaims lingering in front of her as if teasing for a kiss. His eyes fall to her lips for a few seconds, but then he shuts them tightly, sighing and unlacing their hands, walking out of the room considerable calm.

Jennie is left standing, still leaning against the wall completely shook. She was aware that if either one of them had moved an inch forward, they would have kissed and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She reaches for her phone in her pocket, scrolling for her Korean friend's name and writing a text.

'Fuck you.'

She had obeyed his orders with two simple words that hid the secret meaning of 'fuck you for not just kissing me' because even she can't deny her small crush on the boy.

Following maths and English, they didn't really see each other till lunch which consisted of them awkwardly sitting opposite each other. Jennie didn't really find the conversation her friends were having interesting so she kept quiet and ate her lunch.

"You finally texted me," Kihyun stated with a large grin. His strong Korean piercing through the silence.

She laughs at him, "You're satisfied with my message?"

"Heck yeah, feel free to." She slaps his hand from the dirty comment knocking his fork out of his hands as it drops to the table with a clank catching a few people's attention. "What?" He moans, picking up his utensil again.

Jennie rolls her eyes, "You're so disgusting!". They both end up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Think you can come round mine, Jennie? I need help with my English. :(**

She reads the hangul that appears at the top of her phone screen and laughs slightly to herself.

**Yeah sure, address?**

After receiving the address to Kihyuns house she starts off her short walk, surprisingly he only lived a few minutes away. This was fortunate for Jennie because wow, it was cold. Being a couple weeks before Christmas, it had already snowed once because of the cold weather and sadly it had managed to stay for another 3 days remaining as thick as it was when it first made contact with the pavements and roads of the city she lived in. She trudges through the crispy white snowflakes laid across the pavement and knocks on the white door that stood in front of her. Less than a minute later the door was opened by a middle-aged Korean woman. She had black wavy hair, matching Kihyuns own, that reached to her shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked quite surprised by the young lady that stood in front of her.

"Hi I'm H-" She begins to introduce herself but is interrupted by a moaning voice inside of the house and the sound of rushed footsteps running down the stairs.

"Mother!" Kihyuns complains as he rushes to the front door, tripping ever so slightly at the matt that was placed neatly at the bottom of the carpeted stairs. "This is Jennie. I said she would be coming over to help with my English." He tells her in Korean.

"Ahh," She nods while Jennie just stands outside awkwardly. "Please come in." She says in broken English moving out the way to allow space for Jennie to enter the large house.

"It's fine to speak Korean," Jennie informs smiling sweetly at the boy's mother.

She looks shocked for a few seconds before smirking at Kihyun knowingly. A tint of pink rushes to Kihyun's cheeks before he grabs Jennie's wrist and begins dragging her up the stairs barely giving her enough time to check where her feet are going. Thankfully she doesn't trip.

"Make sure you leave the door open Kyunnie" His mother shouts up the stairs.

"Ignore her." Kihyun states flustered as he guides Jennie to his room. "You can just chuck your stuff on the chair over there." He tells her

She takes a minute to observe the room knowing that it can tell a lot about a person. There are a few posters of famous singers that Jennie recognise, others she doesn't. There's also a black electric piano in the corner of the room with sheets of music laying on top of it and a few books neatly placed on shelves above said piano. She turns back to the bed to see Kihyun sitting on it, legs crossed. "Kyunnie, huh?" She says with a smirk while joining him on the bed.

In response, Kihyun's ears turn red and he facepalms slightly out of embarrassment. "I keep telling her to stop calling me it." He sighs.

"Awh is little Kyunnie embarrassed?" She teases pinching his soft tan cheeks.

She giggles at him as he smacks away her hands shaking his head in denial.

"Where do you wanna start?" She asks as he takes the English books out of his school bag.

"What the fuck does this mean?" He says abruptly while pointing to a certain phrase present in the first few pages of the book. Jennie just pauses and looks at him in shock. "What?" He asks after noticing her staring.

Shaking her head she replies, "Nothing, I've just never heard you curse before." She says laughing.

They return to studying English and after about an hour Kihyuns mother walks in. "Jennie, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to Mrs Yoo." She replies.

Holly walks down the stairs to the delicious smell of Bulgogi as well as various side dishes scattered across the wooden table. Her mouth hangs open in awe and as Kihyun passes her he reminds her that if she doesn't close it soon she'll catch flies.

"This looks delicious, thanks so much!" She says bowing to Mrs Yoo and taking a seat next to Kihyun at the table.

"So.. Jennie" The woman begins as they start on the food, "Kihyun keeps talking about the girl who speaks Korean at school."

"Mum," Kihyun warns.

"I'm going to be honest, I was expecting her to be Korean. I'm quite surprised. Thank you anyway for helping my son settle in."

"It's nothing, he was the one who walked in on me practising in the practice room anyway."

"Oh, you do dance as well?" She questions. Jennie looks at Kihyun through the corner of her eyes from the new piece of intriguing information.

Kihyun coughs interrupting, "No Mum, she's in my music class."

"Yeah sorry for the confusion Mrs Yoo."

After the food and the pleasant conversation, the two of them decide to take a break and end up sitting on Kihyun's bed, backs against the wall while watching the TV that was attached to his wall. They were both overly aware of the fact that their thighs were touching as they decided to watch yet another episode of Knowing Brothers. Jennie, however, got bored half way through the episode so decided to ask Kihyun something. She slaps his thigh maybe a little too hard to get his attention before asking "So you dance?".

Kihyun jumps being surprised over the sudden outburst but answers none the less. "Uh, yeah." His hand runs through his deep black tousled hair.

She continues with her interrogation, hand still resting on his thighs, thumb touching his bare skin through the rips of his jeans. "You any good?"

"I guess, I only started a couple months ago." He tells her trying to ignore the brushes of her thumb against his skin. "I met a friend there though called Changkyun, he speaks Korean."

"That's great," She says smiling at him, "You'll have to introduce me to him one day and show me your dancing."

That's the last thing said before they both resort to silence watching the final episode before Jennie went home. Kihyun wasn't sure he wanted to introduce Changkyun though.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the day of the long-awaited concert that Jennie and Kihyun's BTEC class would be hosting to the majority of the school and parents. They texted days prior to the event about their excitement and other topics they found interesting and Jennie even mentioned the Spongebob socks she spotted Kihyun wearing when she had visited his house. They arrived at school together an hour before normal opening time to practice and help the teacher set up, the teacher was surprised to see them so early but expressed her gratitude either way. In the concert, Jennie was playing two pieces: A short 1-minute song, on the drums and another short piece on the piano, meanwhile, Kihyun would be performing an own composition with piano and vocals as the ending performance. Jennie would be performing one piece towards the start and her piano piece right before the 15-minute interval.

They were both nervous for their own reasons, therefore, contrary to their characters, they were both unusually silent while pulling out the chairs in the hall. Others from the class started arriving and with the extra help, Jennie was relieved to have finished setting up all instruments, lighting and sound in under an hour. She took a deep breath, sitting on the nearest seat- her heart was racing. It was going to be her first performance and she was more than nervous.

Kihyun, who had become parched from the work of setting up was taking a sip of his drink when he noticed her nervous aura from the other side of the room. The last drops of orange liquid flow into his mouth as he places the plastic cup down and makes his way towards her. He knows from experience what it's like to be nervous before a performance, so he decides that it's his responsibility to help her calm down, even if it really wasn't.

"You okay?" He asks, eyes full of sincerity as he crouches in front of Jennie and picks up her fidgeting hands out of her lap. They were clammy, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What if I screw up Kihyun?" Panic sets in her eyes and Kihyun begins to fear that she may have a panic attack if he doesn't do something soon. He didn't know if she suffered from panic attacks but he didn't want to risk anything, so doing the only thing he could, he traced small circles on the back of her two hands. Slowly the shaking of her hands began to dissipate and her breathing relaxed.

He uses one of his hands to tuck a strand of hair behind the girls left ear.

"You're going to be fine." He assures her, getting up and pulling her into a hug.

Jennie melted into the embrace nuzzling into the nook of Kihyuns neck. His breath hitched slightly out of surprise before he relaxed and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. Closing her eyes, she indulged in the feeling as it calmed her nerves.

"Kihyun, Jennie," The teacher interrupts, "We're starting rehearsals now."

Kihyun nods while Jennie backs out of the embrace, they go to where requested and the rehearsals begin.

During the rehearsals they didn't have to perform, they just had to get in position and go through a sound check. Kihyun specifically asked for no sound check as he didn't want to spoil his performance, but Jennie made sure she triple checked herself with sound check. She wanted to be able to hear the backing track perfectly, besides, she was freaking out at this point.

The rehearsals had ended and now the audience were beginning to file in. Kihyun had been searching for the girl and finally spotted Jennie near the refreshments stand getting another drink and approached her. He just wanted to check up on her and see if she was doing alright as the performance was so close.

"You okay?" He asks while hanging one of his arms over her shoulder and grabbing his own drink.

She nearly drops her juice from the unexpected weight on her shoulder and just answers him with a plain and simple 'yes'. She looks up to him and almost chokes when she finds his face way too close, their noses almost touching. His eyes tell her that he can see straight through her, "If you say so." He says quietly, not believing her at all, before turning to go backstage and dragging Holly with him.

 

Both of Jennie's performances go well and she's content with the pleasant applaud from the audience. Another reason for her bright smile is the way Kihyun watched and cheered from the sidelines every time she was due to perform. It was now Kihyun's performance to close and conclude the night so she felt it was right that she returned the favour. It's not like she wasn't going to anyway. She stood at the side of the stage watching as he walks over to place himself on the stool that was originally tucked under the piano. He delicately traces each key on the piano while waiting for the hushed whispers of the expectant audience to become silent. The white spotlight switched on circling him and the piano. It highlighted his cheekbones and jawline as well as his perfectly styled black hair which somehow made his brown eyes shine in the light. His face remained calm, disguising any hidden storms that may be corrupting his mind at that moment. He used his left hand to pull the mic stand closer to his mouth so he could reach the mic before he began. The chords from the piano ring out into the still air as he begins playing and once he begins the first verse Jennie is left considerably confused. Why was he singing in Korean? Nobody would be able to understand it other than her. She didn't know that that was the exact reason why he did it (Other than him only really being fluent in Korean). She was overwhelmed by the performance none the less. She adored the way his eyebrows would furrow in concentration as he performed and how his eyes portrayed every single emotion hidden inside the lyrics. Jennie couldn't get over the fact that he was able to compose the entirety of this song by himself, his talent was truly endless. Before she could even come back to her senses, Kihyun had stopped playing and had taken his leave from the stage- his performance was over. Jennie wished that it could have lasted forever. She felt someone lay their hand against her cheek. She guessed through her blurred eyes that it was Kihyun, so she leant further into his warm touch.

"Why are you crying?" The familiar voice asks as he wipes the wetness from her cheeks.

"I don't know." She says laughing through a hiccup. "Why did you sing in Korean if nobody can understand you?"

"You can understand me so why does it matter?" He questions wiping another stray tear from her cheek.

"But, you're supposed to be performing for the audience, idiot."

"I was performing for you," He says with a cheesy grin while using his thumb to tilt her chin up towards him. She's flustered by the action but eventually looks up towards his eyes. She watches them linger from her own eyes to her nose, to the last few remaining tears on her cheeks and finally to her lips, before looking back into her eyes to meet her questioning gaze. "and only you." He says before leaning closer and meeting her lips. She's frozen out of pure shock for about a second before she kisses back. It was short and sweet, the way a first kiss should be; before they know it, it's over and they're both blushing madly.

She laughs at how red his ears have become before smacking him on the arm, "That was cringey as fuck, and you know I hate that." she states while he laughs at her flustered appearance. "and you made me cry!" She points at him.

"me?" He asks pointing to himself, "I didn't make you do anything"

"Yes, you did!" She pushes him backwards playfully, "That was amazing and so fucking beautiful that it made me cry!"

"That's why you were crying?" He chuckles slightly, a proud smile making it's way on to his face. She nods, lowering her head out of embarrassment. "Awhh, I'm glad." He says stepping forward to engulf her in a bear hug.

"It was about me, wasn't it? That's why you sang it in Korean? So that I would work it all out and figure out that it was about me."

He strokes her hair softly as she nuzzles deeper into the hug, "Wow, you're so smart." He tells her sarcastically; finally glad she figured it out.

"I love you Kyunnie," she whispers, raising the head out of the boy's chest to meet his gaze.


End file.
